Vartic islands-Kara's mental split
by MistyFox101
Summary: Kara is the personification of the Vartic Islands, five small islands created from three tectonic plates shifting sudenly. With five islands, one personification, two years of social interaction out of fifty, and the inability to trust anyone, trouble is quick to find her. Face! (\('.')/) summery end!
1. Chapter 1

A/N-so, VERY fictional. So, this is just an idea I had, nothing special. OC, land and person, are fictional. NOT ON ANY MAP!

:) a face

* * *

A dirt path, worn but narrow, snaked threw the thick forest. Bare feet, small and callused, ran down the path with a strange enthusiasm. The small body the feet carried rocketed into a clearing where a few wood shelters, anything but permanent and made of common leaves and branches, stood. Several people walked about, ten or so, building and carriying, or returning with some food or water. Dodging the people and 'buildings' the small form ran to the center of the settlement where a fire pit was dug. A fire burned, and in front of it a woman directed some builders to a pile of sticks that possibly served as a shelter at some point.

"Rebecca!" The girl yelled running forward to the woman. She had dark, tanned skin and tangled, black hair with brown eyes.. She wore a tattered tanktop, color faded, and cargo shorts in similar conditions. No shoes though, they lost purpose long ago.

"Yes, Kara?" She acknowledged, turning to the youghn appearing girl.

"I found this!" she exclaimed, holding up a tiny, squirrel looking creature. Before she could replie, shouting was heard.

"A BOAT! A REAL BOAT!" Someone shouted, racing forward. It was a young boy, slightly older than Kara.

"More stranded people?" Rebecca voiced everyone's thoughts.

"No! They've got a big boat! And they're here to save us!" They boy shouted, stopping in front of Rebecca. Suddenly, everyone raced forward, to the west beach with joy. But Kara stayed there, letting the infant squirrel creature crawl onto her shoulder and settle there.

"You mean...your all...leaving?" She asked sadly.

* * *

After scouting the island and collecting all the stranded survivors, Rebecca stood on the beach, looking at the forest. The a thought struck and she yelled over her shoulder "Kara's still in there!" Before she raced in, worry rippling threw everyone.

After running in a good ways, Rebecca stopped and looked around. She smiled, hands on her hips as she shook her head slowly.

"I know you can hear me Kara. I rememder you said you're always watching." Rebecca said, and after a pause and then some rustling, Kara jumped down from the trees, the squirrel still clinging to her shoulder. "It's time to leave."

"I'm not leaving." Kara firmly replied. Rebecca looked her in the eyes, and after spending two or so years with her, she knew that stubborn look.

"Well, I'm leaving with everyone else." Rebecca signed, sad but excited at the same time. "I'll come back though, and we'll make this a real town."

"Promise?!" Kara demanded, getting a bit more excited.

"Of course, we never lie, right?" Rebecca laughed, hugging Kara before turning and walking away.

When she returned to the west beach, where the rescue crew and survivors were waiting, she got many looks of 'where is she?'

"Um, ma'am, weren't you retrieving another survivor? If need be, we could take her by force." the captin offererev but Rebecca just shook her head.

"Oh no! Kara just wants to stay is all. And she's a very determined girl." She explained.

"She might have a mental disease where she grew attached-" he started, but was cut off.

"No she's just lived here all her life. Not meant for civilization. She'll be fine."Rebecca assured the captain, still smiling. She looked over her shoulder one last time, knowing Kara was watching, before climbing onto the boat, heading to the main boat and home. 'Yeah, she'll defiantly be fine.'

* * *

Sitting in a large office, two men descused the news they had received. An uncharted island in the Atlantic, where life had survived. Now this was important for the men for different reasons. For one, it meant more territory and resources, the other, the girl left behind.

"We have to retrieve the girl." One said. He was sitting on one of the few couches relaxed like, but with a serious face that was slightly out of place. Messy blond hair, tall, and glasses were the features that stood out.

"Well of course. The other replied, a business like man all serious.

"She could be an embodiment of the islands." The blone one reminded, and they sat deep in thought for a good time.

"You'll go with the team claiming the island and retrieve her." The business man decided, and the blond smiled I widely.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Idk, short, but good? Hate the stupid spell check. Review? Yes, no, mayde, a face

(\('-')/)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- so, another one! Um...don't own much. Sadly. Hetalia's not mine. Face! o.0

* * *

The boat soared over the choppy sea water, slowing once it reached the beach. Several men hopped onto the shore. One held an American flag, while everyone else had backpacks. One man had nothing at all, but wore a big smile.

"See ya guys! I'm gonna go get the girl!" He shouted, racing into the woods. Luckily, none of the islands were very big so he couldn't get lost.

After an hour of searching, he returned to the beach empty handed, returning for a snack, or multiple. After a few minutes, two men returned. The blond man who had been looking for the girl was finishing off around his third or fourth, hamburger? The others could only wonder where he got them.

"Didnt find her?" One asked as the other retrieved two sandwiches from the boat.

"Nu-uh." The blond man replied, shaking his head while devouring yet another hamburger. Where did he get those?

"Well, the flags been placed and the others are gonna get a rough map of he island." The man explained as he was handed a sandwich. Then, over his shoulder, the blond man saw someone standing at the tree line. Excusing himself, he raced to the small girl. He kneeled down to her eye level when he was a bit less than a yard away. The girl wore a tattered but still efficient leaf green sweatshirt, dark brown pants in the same condition, no shoes, and had either a leaf or feather on the left side of her hair. Said hair was dark brown and hellishly tangled, stopping just below the shoulder blades. She held the flag in both her hands, and she looked pissed. The strange squirrel like creature looked just as angery.

"This flag destroyed a mouse den and caused the mother to have to make a new den for her and her newborns." She growled before using shocking force to break the pole in half. She tossed the pieces onto the sand, and then glared at the blond man. The said man starred at the pieces before laughing loudly. It's a mystery how the other two men didn't notice. The girl stamped her foot angrily, yelling "It isn't funny!"

"Sorry!" He laughed out, smilling. He stopped laughing and asked the girl "What's your name?"

"Which one? Human or land?" She asked, starring at him suspiciously.

"Land." He clarified. She starred at him, unsure.

"The birds said I cant tell people that one..." She said, still eyeing him. He just smiled on.

"If I told you my name name, would you tell me yours?" He offered. She slowly nodded, and his smile grew. "America!"

The girl thought about what he said, desiding whether or not to believe him. She tilted her head as birds erupted into song, and though to most it was just random singing, to her it was a argument in whether or not he was telling her the truth. Many of the birds were visitors from somewhere else, using this place as a break during migration. After a minute of birds arguing, she heard enough to decide he was indeed telling the truth.

"Vartic Islands." She said slowly, still unsure. He held out his hand, still smiling, and in the girls opion, like an idiot. She shook his outstretched hand.

"Why didn't you return with the others?" America asked.

"Because I didn't like the sound of big cities and noisy cars and lots of people." Vartic Islands explained. The squirrel creature crawled into her pocket, eating some of the seeds and berries she had storred there.

"Well, I'm gonna have to take you back with me." America sighed, and Vartic Islands shook her head furiously.

"I don't wanna leave!" The girl shouted, turning and jumping up and grabbing a branch of a tree. As she began to pull herself up, America leaped foreword and grabbed her foot, preventing her form leaving.

"Let me go!" She shrieked, wiggling around and he held her up by her ankle, arms length away to prevent her from hitting him, which she was attempting to do. Finally, the others heard the noise and came over to investigate.

"Found her!" America cheered. The others starred at the wiggling and angery girl.

"She farel!" One shouted, the other nodding in agreement. To prove their point, the girl bent up and bit America's hand, causing him to let go of her foot, and sending her to the ground.

"I'm not leaving!" Vartic islands shouted over her shoulders, running towards the woods.

"Wait! We're here to help!" One shouted, and she stopped to look over her shoulder.

"I don't need help." She retorted.

"But you aren't gonna stay here all alone again, are you?" America asked, and she stood completely still.

"Rebecca promised to come back." Vartic Islands informed them, hoping it was true.

"Well if you don't come with us, you can't make it so they can return." He argued, and she looked surprised, and then sad.

"You promise I can come back?" She asked, wary it was a trap.

"Promise! You'll be completely safe." He confirmed with a painfully big smile. Then he turned around and headed back to the boat. The two men and the Vartic Islands followed slowly, but then distracted herself while they waited by investigating the boat. Once the others returned to the boat, they sped off to America.

* * *

Once they were at land, they all piled into a van. Kara took a window seat, after examining the vehicle inside and out. Her first encounter with a car. Then, she gasped when they began to move, and watched with wide eyes as the city went by.

"There must be a lot people here if you need these many buildings and this big." Vartic Islands said looking up at a giant skyscraper.

"There are more uses for a building than sleeping." One man informed her.

"Like what?" She asked, reaching into her sweat shirt pocket and eating an apple she pulled from its depths.

"Well, to start, a bathroom?" Another offered.

"What's that?" She asked,curiosity lightening her eyes.

"Where you go to the bathroom der!" Some exclaimed.

"Where'd you go to the bathroom on the island!?" Someone demanded. Everyone seemed involved in the strange conversation.

"The woods of course!" She exclaimed, suprises anyone thought different. One man paled.

"I told you it wasn't animal crap!" The man next to him shouted angrily.

"How was I suppose to know!" The pale man shouted as America laughed his ass off next to the Vartic islands.

"Where are we?" Rather Vartic Islands asked after a few minutes, most of the time full of laughter.

"New York." Came a reply from, someone.

"What's New York?" The Vartic islands asked, but never got an answer because with a gasp, she suddenly opened the door and jumped out of the van, which was going thirty to forty miles a hour. After rolling to a stop, with everyone in the van shouting, she jumped up, now on the side walk.

"Rebecca!" She shouted, running forward as a tall slim woman with dark skin and hair turned around and smiled.

"Kara! You came!"Rebecca exclaimed happily, kneeling down and hugging the smaller girl. She smiled wide and stood back up. Kara swung on her hand happily, though carefull not to cause pain.

"They made me!" She explained indicating to America who got out of the van and ran out over to get her.

"Well, I think I have some news you might wanna know!" Rebecca exclaimed, kneeling down again to look the excited girl in the eyes. "I'm pregnant!"

"Really! With that husband person you were talking about!?" Kara asked, seeming intrigued.

"Yep! I'm so excited! Why don't you introduce me to your friend!?" Rebecca asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Alfred." He offered his hand for a hand shake, which Rebecca excepted. "And congratulation!"

"Thankyou! And sorry if Kara's, well unique, and a hand full. She was born on the island, I belive. But without her everyone would have died. So I owe her a huge thanks." Rebecca said happily, holding onto to Kara by her hood as she tried to run away to climd a tree.

"Na, she fits right in!" Alfred exclaimed, smilling.

"Are you going to find her family?" Rebecca asked, and Kara stopped trying to get away.

"Your my family!" Kara exclaimed, looking back at Rebecca. "I don't want another family!"

"I mean blood family!" Rebecca sighed. Kara went to argue, but Alfred clamped his hand over her mouth and nodding his head.

"Thas the hope!" He exclaimed. "Now, sorry to cut a reunion short, but we need to go. We have a meeting with some hopefully to-be family members."

"Oh! Well see ya later!" Rebecca called, waving as Kara was walked away, and back into the van.

"I wanna go with her!" Kara pouted, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, sorry. But my boss wants to talk about colonization." Alfred sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Fine." Kara sighed, wathing Rebecca as they drove away.

* * *

A/N- so, any good. Reviewing is apriciated, it makes me feel encorged to finish! Also, I wanna know if I suck at writing. Using my iPod, so sore thumbs! Anyways, face! B)


End file.
